palidovasfandomcom-20200214-history
Gua Ren
In the deep canyon in the northwest live the Gua Ren, a civilization of engineers and thrill-seekers. Away from the rim of the canyon, an adventurer would scarcely see signs of civilization, but a glance over the edge would reveal structures built into and on the canyon walls, and Gua Ren moving to and fro about the canyon on the gliders they build to facilitate transportation around the canyon. History Origins The first canyon structures were built long ago, before the beginnings of the Gua Ren’s current historical records. The oldest records would seem to suggest that the original dwellers moved into the canyon to escape some outside danger, though what that was has long since been forgotten. The Gua Ren credit their gods with giving them their canyon. Politics / Social Structure The Gua Ren have little in the way of formal government. Arbitration of disputes, meting of punishments, and decisions that affect all Gua Ren are typically entrusted to elder members of the society. As Gua Ren typically live short lives due to their daredevil nature, those who have survived longer are seen as more skilled and favored by the gods. Those who are seen as having performed great feats of daring are greatly respected, while those who live safer lives tend to be ignored by society as a whole. Laws With a lack of formal government, the Gua Ren also have a lack of a formal legal system. They instead live by the Three Tenants. Gua Ren accused of breaking any of these tenants, or other crimes like theft and assault, are brought before the elders for judgment. Punishments are typically severe; either banishment or execution by gravity await all but the most mundane offenders. The Three Tenants - The Great Below is strictly forbidden. It is the realm of the Goddess of Chance and is not to be desecrated by mortal meanderings. - Sabotage of another's work is forbidden. True Gua Ren compete on the merit of their own accomplishments alone. - Any act that harms the society is to be immediately met with harsh punishment. Warfare The Gua Ren are far from a militaristic people. Disputes between Gua Ren are often handled by competition, and rarely by violence. The nature of the Gua Ren’s settlements tends to discourage foreign aggression, as the canyon walls and skies are treacherous for any but a Gua Ren. In the event that they are attacked, structures holding invaders are cut from the canyon walls and allowed to fall. The Gua Ren rarely engage in direct combat, preferring guerrilla tactics and air raids. Culture General Behavior The Gua Ren are daredevils and thrill-seekers above all else. They strive to constantly outdo one another by building ever more intricate hanging structures and performing great feats on their gliders. To an outsider, this competition may seem cutthroat, but it is actually generally friendly. Interpersonal Interactions between Gua Ren are very loose and casual. Those who are considered the best among them are seen as rivals to be bested and not superiors; those who are among the weaker are considered potential challengers and not inferiors. Those who live longer and accomplish great feats are treated with great respect, however, and the Gua Ren tend to act with more reverence around them. Those who attempt little to nothing are considered unworthy, and are mostly ignored. Even those who die in their attempts are respected more. Courting The primary factor Gua Ren look for in suitors is deeds. The more daring Gua Ren are more sought after, and often have more than one partner. Those who accomplish little often die before finding a mate. Ceremonies Funerals As the death of most Gua Ren involve an untimely fall into the Great Below, most funeral do not actually have bodies. Instead, all of the deceased’s belongings are gathered in their quarters, and the structure is collapsed into the canyon while any who were close to the dead watch. In the rare event that a Gua Ren dies of old age, their body and glider are also placed within the building. If the deceased was an architect, anything built by their hand is also collapsed immediately following the funeral. Education All Gua Ren are taught to fly gliders and to read the flags that mark the air currents in the canyon. A rite of passage for Gua Ren youth is to complete a journey across the length of the canyon on a glider of their own crafting. A fair number do not survive their attempts. Knowledge of architecture is primarily passed down by parents, but it is not unheard of for skilled builders to take apprentices. Art Most Gua Ren express themselves with motion. Intricate dances are performed on gliders in the skies between buildings, and many of the Gua Ren’s stories are about the most wondrous of these dances. Those among the Gua Ren who are builders instead create impressive structures on the canyon walls. These are not seen as a permanent form of art, but rather a temporary extension of their creator, and are generally collapsed after the builder’s death. In addition, all Gua Ren craft their own gliders; no two gliders are the same, and all are given great care. Resources Currency The Gua Ren use small chunks of bismuth crystal retrieved from the canyon walls as a form of currency. Food The Gua Ren grow a large amount of their food in hanging gardens. The seeds are obtained almost exclusively from outside the canyon from expeditions and trade. As such, the Gua Ren have an extremely varied diet. Products When the Gua Ren engage in trade, their primary product is the same bismuth crystal they use as currency. Although it has little to no practical purpose, it is very aesthetically pleasing, and can be used in everything from jewelry to building décor. Architecture The majority of the buildings constructed by the Gua Ren are hung from the canyon walls, supported by struts and suspension. Builders are in constant competition with one another, building new structures ever bigger, higher, and farther from the canyon walls. As a result, the buildings tend to be constructed relatively distant from one another, so as to provide ample space for additions. The Gua Ren are not foolish, however, and structures of importance are carved directly into the walls of the canyon. While many buildings are connected by suspended bridges and stairways, a good number are entirely separate. Transportation The Gua Ren use their gliders almost exclusively to traverse the canyon. When heavier objects need to be transported, they are often slung between multiple gliders. Natural Threats Environmental The canyon the Gua Ren call home is not a hospitable environment. The society exists exclusively over a hundred feet from the canyon floor; any minor mistake can mean certain death. The winds in the canyon are strong and vary wildly between locations. Fortunately they change very little, and the Gua Ren have mapped out their positions over many years using a system of colored flags placed into the canyon wall. Clothing The Gua Ren wear fairly plain clothing that fits tightly. Loose bits can catch wind and throw off the delicate balance a Gua Ren must maintain to stay safe. Science / Tech Their gliders are the only technology that separates the Gua Ren from other societies. They consist of lightweight skeletons, usually made of bone, but sometimes wood bought from other places. Hides are stretched tightly across this skeleton and stitched together, and then often dyed many colors. Each Gua Ren creates and maintains their own personal glider. No two gliders are the same, and new types and shapes are constantly being created. It is unlikely that these gliders would function anywhere outside of the canyon unless they shared the same kind of bizarre air currents of the canyon. Religion The Gua Ren worship two deities: Jihue, the Goddess of Chance, and Dadon, the Goddess of Daring. They believe that the goddesses are lovers who led the first Gua Ren to the canyon in order to save them from an outside aggressor which has long since been forgotten, and may have not existed. In return, the Gua Ren believe their daredevilry provides entertainment for the two goddesses. Jihue, the Goddess of Chance Jihue is the more eccentric of the two, and enjoys playing with mortals on occasion. The Gua Ren believe that strokes of bad luck are a result of Jihue being in a playful mood, and that leaving the results of her play on the canyon floor will hold off her need for entertainment. They call the canyon floor the Great Below, and as it is Jihue’s domain, Gua Ren are forbidden from setting foot in it. Dadon, the Goddess of Daring Dadon is a benevolent deity who rewards shows of daring with success, and the Gua Ren attempt feats in order to gain favor with her in hopes that she will keep Jihue’s attention from them. The canyon walls are Dadon’s domain, and the Gua Ren believe she allows them to inhabit them in exchange for entertainment. Geography Location The Canyon Gua is the deep river bed leading off the south-east corner of the sea, culminating in a deep lake many miles south. Although the cliffs surrounding it are tall where the river meets the sea, they only grow taller further south as the river cuts deeper into the ground. The canyon’s position and depth result in very strange and strong air currents forming between the canyon’s walls, creating a hazardous environment. The Great Below The Great Below is the Gua Ren name for the floor of the Canyon Gua. It is densely littered with the remains of generations of Gua Ren structures, gliders, and bodies. As it is strictly forbidden in the Three Tenants, the Gua Ren never set foot in the Great Below.